Field
The present disclosure relates to a field of detection for large objects (such as containers), and more particularly to a lifting device for a mobile radiographic inspection system and a mobile radiographic inspection system having the lifting device.
Description of the Related Information
A mobile container inspection system can be applied in national security such as customs and counter-terrorism, and can provide operational mobility, high integration and easy operation. The mobile container inspection system comprises a radiographic inspection device (such as electron linear accelerator, X-ray machine, radionuclide detector, neutron emitter and the like) disposed on a scanning vehicle to detect large objects, such as containers. Normally, the mobile container inspection system comprises a lifting device for driving the radiographic inspection device to move in a vertical direction. The lifting device usually adopts hydraulic cylinders, chains and the like to adjust a height of the radiographic inspection device such that the radiographic inspection device can be at a low position for scanning or at a high position for transportation and can also be adapted to both sedans with low heights and container trucks with high height.
However, a radiographic inspection device of a mobile radiographic inspection system is disposed in a restricted transverse space, while a traditional lifting device is disposed at a lateral side of the radiographic inspection device and thus requires a large transverse space. The lifting device can be adjusted at only one side of the radiographic inspection device, which causes a bad stability of adjustment.
Therefore, there is needed a lifting device for a mobile radiographic inspection system that can be disposed in a small transverse space and has good adjustment stability.